


The Boy and The Ghoul

by ZombieFxggot



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Forehead Kisses, Ghouls, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Rescue, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieFxggot/pseuds/ZombieFxggot
Summary: Sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes





	The Boy and The Ghoul

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes

**No Pov.**   
Hide knew that Kaneki was a ghoul, but Kaneki kept trying to make sure Hide didn't know about it, Kaneki thought that Hide would stop being his friend if he found out that he was a ghoul. Kaneki promised himself that he would protect Hide no matter what.   
**Hide Pov.**   
I continued to run through the dark alleys to try to find a populated area because there was a ghoul after me, he was a tall male with dark red hair and he had tentacles sprouting out his back. I kept running but it didn't do much because he was very fast. I trip over a pipe, and fell face first into the concrete, the male grabbed the back of my shirt and threw me up against the wall. The man licked his lips "you thought you could get away?” he scoffed, “Well, you're wrong, it's gonna be fun eating you sweetheart, but I always like to play with my food first," he disturbingly expressed then gave off a nightmarish smile and looked at me directly in the eyes.    
He pinned me up on the wall using his kagune and began to  suck on my neck and give me hickeys and he’d bite my neck and collarbone, I bit my lip so he couldn't hear me making noise. He slowly slid his hand up my shirt and roughly rubbed my left nipple and began to do the same thing to the other nipple. I tried my best to push him away, " Stop it" I whimpered, he moved his right leg to my crotch and lifted me up higher on the wall, "just let it happen, you're gonna die either way," he whispered into my ear then he bit down on my shoulder, tears rolled down my face, soon becoming a river.   
He looked at me dead in the eyes and then gave me this terrifying smile again, then I heard a loud watery squash and a crunching noise and the male's eyes looked as if he were shocked and blood started to pour out his mouth, he collapsed on the floor and I was let down. I saw Kaneki there behind him, he had tentacles sprouting from his back and one of his eyes were glowing red, Kaneki came up and hugged me tightly, "I'm so sorry Hide, I'm so so sorry,please forgive me," he sobbed as tears filled his eyes, I hugged back "It's okay Kaneki." Kaneki proceed to pick me up, as he did I wrapped my legs around his waist and put my arms around his neck. 

Kaneki used his kagune to climb up walls as he kept a tight hold on me. From what I saw I could tell we were going to his apartment. 

Soon we got to his apartment and he walked me into his bedroom and sat me on his bed and let me go, I untangled my limbs from him and he walked into the bathroom, he came out with a first aid kit, he walked up to me and moved my shirt to the side and started to clean and bandage up my shoulder. When he was finished he kissed my forehead "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry that this happened," tears started to form around his eyes, "I love you so much, Hide, and I don't want this to happen ever again, please, let me protect you and... love you," I hugged him tightly, "I love you too, Kaneki.” Kaneki kissed me on the lips gently, and I grew into the kiss, we kissed for a short bit until Kaneki pulled away completely. Kaneki handed me a pair of pajamas to wear which were Kaneki’s. I put the shirt and shorts on and the shirt happen to be way too big for me, it covered the short and just made it look like a dress but at least it was comfortable. Kaneki then picked me up bridal style and laid my down on the bed and covered my with the blankets. Kaneki then left the room again for a short period of time and came back with a water bottle and he was in a new set of clothes. Kaneki set the bottle on the nightstand that happens to be next to where I was currently laying. Kaneki kissed me on the head and walked over to the light switch and turned the lights off. Afterwards Kaneki walked towards the other side of the bed and laid next to me and wrapped his arms around me as I scooted over towards him and laid my head on his chest with an arm draped over his chest as well. “Good night Hide, I love you,” Kaneki kissed me on the forehead, “Night Kaneki, I love you too,” I snuggled into his chest a bit more. We both soon fell asleep after that.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading my crappy story


End file.
